Not a Weakling
by MCover123
Summary: Ayami, a girl from the noble Kazoku clan, wants to become a shinobi after a simple misunderstanding. She changes the lives of everyone. I'm rewriting the whole thing so the first chapter is one of the original chapters. I'll rewrite it as soon as possible


The clashing of metal was the only sound heard in the stadium. Everyone was looking intently on the match between Uchiha Itachi and the mysterious stranger. Everyone knew that Itachi's opponent was of an equal match of himself because he was using his sharingan. The Uchiha only used his sharingan if he was facing a difficult opponent. The two kept clashing against each other and neither of them showed any sign of fatigue and strain. As the match kept going on, the spectators were wondering who the masked stranger was and where the person came from…

* * *

Three years before…

"Lady Ayami," said the formerly dressed man.

Ayami responded and politely answered," Migati-san, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Migati-san replied," No the pleasure is mine, but please excuse me. I have to go somewhere right now. Goodbye Lady Ayami."

Ayami bowed to the man and he went down the street. Soon after the man had left, Ayami went in the opposite direction she was going and walked. Suddenly she came upon three boys: Dano, Mitzu, and Tato. They were the bullies of the village and Ayami regretted walking down this way. The three boys looked down at Ayami, because she was five inches shorter than them, and sneered evilly at her.

All at once, they said," Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lady from the noble Kazoku clan walking by herself," Ayami was frightened and tried to run from them but they quickly caught up. They started poking and teasing her and then tried tormenting her. Suddenly, a rock flew past them from an unknown source and they backed away from Ayami. Then, Uchiha Itachi came into view. Uchiha Itachi was fourteen but was a highly skilled ANBU member. When he saw the boys tormenting Ayami he decided to interfere and scared off the boys.

Ayami said," Arigatou, Uchiha-san," and then bowed to him and walked away.

Itachi smirked and said," Well, I had to help a **weakling**."

**Weakling**. That word blew up Ayami's mind and made her extremely angry, but she put up a calm emotionless face and fake-smiled to Itachi. Itachi wasn't expecting that, but he didn't show any emotion and disappeared in a second.

Ayami kept on thinking about that word, weakling. It was true that she was weak but that was because she was a lady and she couldn't become a ninja. Even though she ignored it, it kept coming back until she couldn't ignore it anymore. She had to become stronger, and to do that she would have to be a ninja. Ayami knew that her clan would object and scold her for thinking about such things so she decided to learn herself.

* * *

When Ayami got home, her mother looked at her disdainfully and said," What happened to your clothes?"

Ayami looked down and saw that her clothes were a mess and remembered that the boys had done that to her. She replied," I fell down." Ayami never lied about something before but something told her to do it. Then Ayami excused herself and went to her room to change.

As Ayami was changing, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her long dark ebony hair and her slightly tanned skin. Then she looked at her lavender eyes speckled with gold flakes. Everyone said that her eyes were her best feature. Ayami looked away and changed into her evening kimono and went to dinner. When she came into the dining room, she looked at the extravagant setting, sighed, and sat down.

Ayami's clan, the Kazoku, was a very rich and noble clan with highly trained shinobi. They even had their own special kekkei genkai. Ayami was interested in this, but kept her interests to herself and started to eat. Ayami's father, the head of the Kazoku clan expected her to become the heir of the family and be married to a fine man of a well-known clan.

Ayami was twelve and when she was sixteen she would be arranged to marry someone. Ayami didn't want to marry, but didn't protest and went along with her "how to be a lady" lessons. Ayami despised these lessons but did her best to please her father.

After a very polite dinner, Ayami excused herself from the boring setting and got ready to sneak out for her training. Ayami put a doll-look-alike under her bed sheets, changed into a black tank top and pants, and then snuck out of her home through the window. She quietly went to the Konoha training grounds and when she couldn't find anyone, she took out the scroll she found in her clan's library.

The scrolls consisted of the basic jutsus and also of her clan's kekkei genkai.

Ayami first tried to muster up some chakra, and after two hours of meditating, Ayami felt some chakra run through her body.

After that, Ayami looked at the basic jutsus scroll, and tried to muster up some chakra and perform them. Ayami tried to perform the jutsu, but failed in doing so. When she failed, Ayami relaxed and meditated for an hour and then tried again. She kept on trying, but when she couldn't get it; she put it aside and read her clan's scroll.

Ayami was shocked. Her clan's kekkei genkai was amazing! She thought to herself," _Why wasn't I told about this?_ _Even though I was forced to be a lady, they could have told me about this. But, as Ayami thought about it more, it was an amazing kekkei genkai and her clan probably wanted to keep it a secret. I wish I still knew about this though…"_

Ayami learned from the scroll, that her clan's kekkei genkai changed the color of the user's eyes into one of the colors of the rainbow. The color depended on the person's moods, fights, and nature elements. Ayami was determined to get her clan's kekkei genkai so she started to gather chakra into her eyes and unlock her kekkei genkai. Ayami failed at that too, so she felt very discouraged.

Ayami felt like a total failure and started to cry. After a few more sobs, Ayami remembered all the times when Dano, Mitzu, and Tato teased and hit her. She remembered when Uchiha Itachi had called her a weakling and why she decided to become a kunoichi. It was because she wanted to prove to the Uchiha that she was **not a weakling**. Ayami remembered her brother, Ayaru (who was a shinobi), telling her never to give up her dreams.

With that thought, Ayami stood up, determined, and resumed to gather chakra into her eyes.

She knew that she had a small chakra supply and control, so she planned to improve that everyday.

* * *

By two in the morning, Ayami was exhausted. When Ayami knew that she should get home and change so with every bit of effort, she ran as quietly as she could and snuck back into her room. She got out of her training clothes, and took a shower.

As the warm water soaked Ayami, she felt her muscles loosen under the warm water and pleasantly hummed. After a few minutes, she got out of the shower and changed into her day kimono and slowly went to eat breakfast.

Her mother knew that something was wrong so she asked," Ayami dear, why do you look so tired?"

Ayami snapped back into alert mode and answered," Mother, I couldn't go to sleep because I didn't feel tired."

Her mother nodded and gave her daughter some breakfast. "Today you can do whatever you want, but remember to always act like a lady should." Her mother remarked.

Ayami nodded and ate her breakfast. Then she straightened herself and went outside. Ayami took a breath of fresh air and thought, "Today I am going to town… to get… weapons." Ayami smiled at herself and went to get her purse full of money. Ayami said," Uchiha, I'm going to prove you wrong because I am **not a weakling**."


End file.
